taymenthehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Taymen
Taymen The Hedgehog is the dark-grey, and orange hedgehog that has changed the hearts of many when you see him in action. He is friends of many, however, because of his appearance, he gets in trouble. Many have mistaken him as Shadow, a Shadow Android, even Mephiles at night. He may look like those three characters, but you could tell by his power that he is not like them at all The Start Taymen was introduced in the late October at http://www.animasher.com/. He was going to be named "Tanner The Hedgehog" at first (because that is his owners name), but the name Taymen grew on his owner. He didn't have a reputation at first, because many haven't heard of him yet. He slowly started to grow fans from many parts of world. When Taymen was introduced, he was in sprite form. Taymen sprites are still favorited all over animasher. Meeting Bronze Taymen was on the Death Egg to stop Doctor Eggman. Dr. Eggman brought his inventon, Eggfoot. Taymen defeated Eggfoot by using an orange Chaos Blast. Taymen saw an orb where Eggfoot was, and at first, thought it was a Chaos Emerald. However, it was a sphere shaped orb. Suddenly, the orb was floating, and out of nowhere, a brown hedgehog that looked like Silver, appeared out of nowhere holding the orb in his hand. Taymen didn't now who the stranger was, so Taymen asked him what his name was. The strangers name was Bronze The Hedgehog. Taymen was lonely at his house, so he asked Bronze if he could join Taymen's group. Bronze accepted, and Taymen used Chaos Control to send Bronze, and himself, to Taymen's House. Meeting Lime Taymen, and Bronze were on Angel Island, when suddenly Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge were trying to open a strange capsule. Dr. Eggman sent out Shadow, and Rouge to disract Taymen, and Bronze, so Dr. Eggman could figure out the password. The battle ended Shadow, and Rouge down on the ground, and Taymen and Bronze still standing. Shadow used Chaos Control to retreat Rouge, and Eggman to the lab. Taymen, and Bronze went up to the capsule to see how to open the capsule. Taymen found a button, in which he pressed to find out what it does. It opened the capsule, which released a strange creature. It was a green chameleon, wearing a sky blue dress. Taymen asked the creature what her name was. Her name was Lime The Chameleon. Lime joined the team (normally Taymen would've asked, but Lime asked first). Team Taymenix Pretty soon, Taymen decided to make his team a name. He named it Team Taymenix. He added the "ix" at the end, because it makes it sound like Eggman's "Badniks". Many Taymen fans loved the name, and still do. Member Sign-ups Team Taymenix stayed three members for weeks back then. Taymen decided to have member sign-ups. Anybody can submit their characters into the team. The sign-ups lasted a while, but made great progress. The sign-ups got them FIVE MEMBERS! Pretty soon, they have enough for a team, and Taymen decided to end the sign-ups. Meeting Shadowfang Animasher Animator Sonica456 was the first to sign-up her character. She sent a black hedgehog named Shadowfang The Hedgehog (see Shadowfang Wiki for more info on Shadowfang). Shadowfang is the second female of the team, and was the fourth member of the team. Shadowfang is in love with Taymen The Hedgehog (which is one of the reasons why she joined). Meeting Gab Right after Sonica456 sent her character, Animator Gab171, sent his character. He sent Gab The Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog who looks like Sonic, but has a red stripe on his head, red eyes, and blue Sonic shoes. He is a hedgehog who knows alot of combat moves, and wants to "go pro Taymenix". Gab was shown in the group. Meeting Streak Before Bronze was the Team Taymenix first member to join, Taymen had an old friend named Streak The Hedgehog, who is owned by Animasher Animator Josephcast. Streak is a red hedgehog with green lines that go down his spikes. Streak The Hedgehog has the power of flight (more relative to Knuckles The Echinda than Tails The Fox). Taymen was on Animasher, when suddenly he got a message from his old friend, who is asking Taymen if he could join (just like Josephcast asked Taymen). Streak was racing Rouge The Bat in the sky, when suddenly Streak's phone rang. Streak responded to the phone call. It was Taymen, calling Streak to tell him that he is in. Streak ended the race against Rouge, and went to Taymen's house. Streak was an official rookie. Meeting Rapid and Dayro On Animasher, two animators wanted to submit their characters at the same time. A yellow-green hedgehog who looks like Sonic, named Rapid (owned by Animator Rapid) who has the power to use all chaos powers with any Chaos Emeralds, and Dayro, a yellow hedgehog with many spikes with red stripes sticking up, and red shoes. Dayro has the power to use super form powers in his regular form. One day, Rapid was running, until Amy Rose grabbed on to him, thinking he was Sonic. Rapid asked Dayro for help, but Dayro was to busy fighting Fleetway Sonic (in one of his animations, Premiumsonic made "Dayro vs Fleetway Sonic", which is why Dayro was fighting Fleetway Sonic at that time). Rapid's phone rang (just like Streak's did when he joined), and he picked it up. Taymen was calling him. He told Rapid that he was in the Taymenix, and to tell Dayro that. Rapid yelled for Dayro. Dayro came over to ask what he needed. Rapid told about what Taymen said. Dayro defeated Fleetway Sonic with a green beam, and Rapid teleported him, and Dayro to Taymen's house. Taymen was outside waiting for them. When they made it, Taymen brought them in to meet their new team. The Futurizing: Taymen Taymen got back from the store, and called the members down to help him put them away in the kitchen. After they were done, Taymen, and the others sat down. Taymen felt pain on his head. It got worse, and he fell on the ground. He fainted, and the members lay him down on the bed. Shadowfang stayed with him that night. The next morning, he woke up feeling different. He walked into his bathroom, and saw that he grew a front spike, and his other spikes got sharper. Since then, he took off his orange-wristbands off, put on the clothes Shadowfang got him, and showed the members. Friends *Bronze *Lime *Shadowfang *Gab *Streak *Rapid *Dayro *Nero *Dhero *Jess *Bubby *Mystic Rivals *Shadow *Rouge *Modern Sonic *Knuckles *Tails *Amy Rose *Tanner *Classic Sonic *Flame (in Connor4901's Flame Revenge) Arch-Rivals *Taymen Android Enemies ** Bronze *Dr. Eggman Nega *Seelkadoom *Him *Nazo *Mephiles *Taymens Doll Relationships *Blaze (The Ass hole) *Fiona (Used to) *Shadowfang (wife, FOEVER & EVER!! ~Sonica456) Weaknesses Taymen only has one weakness. Taymen's weaknesses is memories. If Taymen fights somebody who used to be his friend, his memories pop-up in his head, giving his opponent a chance to attack. Category:Team Taymenix